


Stone and String

by lferion



Series: Anglithiel [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Epistolary, Eregion, Gen, Jewelry, Making Things, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Poetry, Quadruple Drabble, Rivendell | Imladris, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: An ordinary sort of letter, sent from Dwarrowdelf to Imladris, by one of the survivors of Ost-in-Edhil.
Series: Anglithiel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082024
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Stone and String

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'Wrap' challenge on Fan Flashworks, posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2263272.html).

To: Lithluinel, Imladris, from Anglithiel, Dwarrowdelf East Gate —

I hope this finds you happy and busy, but not too busy. Are you done making your acquaintance with all the workshops and found some time to settle in to your rooms properly? In your last you were still camping out on a terrace. I cannot imagine that Lord Elrond (or Master Erestor, or milord Lindir) would have you out there by choice! And it’s Winter now. I hope you are comfortably warm and in out of the weather.

I made two necklaces today, red and mostly clear agate and jasper for one, with carved leaves, knotted on dark red silk cord, continuous. It has one of the leaves pendant in the center, with one of the slightly faceted jasper beads and five very small round agate beads in a loop at the bottom, so the cord goes down through the leaf and the one bead, then around and back up. It was interesting working out how best to make that work. I’m pretty happy with it.

The other one is a graduated set of basically oblong pieces of green stone with interesting inclusions and shading from very dark to almost sea-green. (Agate again, I think, not aventurine or chalcedony, though it might be one of the chryso-somethings. Dwarur would know) with the corners faceted to make lozenges on the faces, some silver spacer beads, and two different sizes and shapes of glass, one round and a translucent milky green-white, the other an opaque pale green roundel. I thought about doing this one in wire-work — thinking about the wire-wrapping verse, which I’ve put below — but wasn’t happy with the trial links I did, so I used the thick grey silk cord, and put fasteners on the ends, so it can be a necklace or a festoon. I made earrings to go with it. It all has a nice weight.

What have you been working on? I’ll write again when I have a more interesting project to report on! Write when you can.

All my love,  
-A—

Here’s the wire-wrapping work verse — It's "Traditional Noldorin" of course, and very old.

In and out, round about  
Sing the strand into a curl  
Light and tight and loose and stout  
Set the gem within the swirl

Wrap and furl, wind and twirl  
Over, under and around  
Wire, plier, stone and pearl  
Making simple and profound


End file.
